


【米英】川流／River Flows In You

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [52]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－「美國你啊，在科學和探索上總會去挑戰無限的可能性，但在情感方面，卻從來沒考慮過其他可能性呢。」兩百多年前，有瞭解他的上司曾這樣評價。「因為那不是能用理性計算的事情啊。」他當時是這樣回答的。－英國便伸手握住他的手掌，順著那力度坐到美國人身旁，他的眼睛一眨不眨地看著年輕國家微笑的臉，突然問：「你啊，是真覺得累了吧。」「如果我說是，你打算怎麽安慰我呢？」「……笨蛋。」英國用空出來的另一隻手捏了捏美國的臉頰，見有淺色的花瓣落在他的眼鏡框旁，順手幫他拂開，美國很享受地閉上眼睛，嘴角上揚。－「你聽。」「這是……水聲？」美國人看著英國人略為蒼白的皮膚陷入泥土，手掌撫上他的下巴，笑臉和藍色的眼睛在夕陽的光芒下是暖色。「是河流，在這片大地上流淌。」「……也是從我們身上流淌過的聲響呢。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 14





	【米英】川流／River Flows In You

**川流／River Flows In You**

他就那樣駕著車一路往西走。

在抵達波多馬克河的公園停車場時，年輕國家終於用力地呼了一口氣。

坐在副駕駛座上的年長國家語氣裡帶了些嘲弄：「怎麽，陪我去圖書館有那麽累嗎？」説著解下安全帶，「總之下星期記得幫我還書。」

「好好好。」美國懶懶地應和。

英國看著他散漫的神情，忍不住伸手捏了他的手背一下。

這個時代還鍾情於圖書館的人總數來說不算少，但要按人口比例來看顯然是少數派，而英國恰好是這少數派之一。

他向來是愛書的人，即便自己國家有著全球最頂級的圖書館和博物館，收納著數量龐大的、來源正當或不光明的典藏，但那有著各式奇異風格、包羅萬象的展覽和藏品的美國國會圖書館，對他來説依然是知識的寶庫，值得他們把這一天的白晝都耗在館裡。

在國會圖書館僅局部向訪客開放的時期，也就美國本身這樣的「特殊渠道」能讓英國進入常人少有機會接觸的空間。

在看完他心心念念許久的「<Amazing Grace>音碟藏品展」——裡面那多達3,000個版本的樂曲英國當然不可能悉數鑒賞，而是拜托美國幫忙篩選並複製——之後，兩人在圖書館咖啡廳裡吃了簡單的午餐。

接著英國就一頭扎進只對擁有特殊權限的人群開放的借閲室，美國則在這段時間溜到了圖書館的數據中心，兩人重新匯合時已接近傍晚。

英國借走了幾本關於海洋和島嶼生態研究的書，美國則跟來的時候一樣兩手空空。離開前兩人在美國建國父親的書信收藏室駐足了片刻，匆匆讀了幾封喬治.華盛頓和本傑明.富蘭克林的信函。

走的時候美國若有所思地說了句：「我那時候都沒這麽認真地讀過這些信呢。」

英國揶揄地回答他：「那可真是遺憾，要是多讀一讀，你寫的英文字應該能比現在像樣許多吧。」

「哈哈。」

－

……

「總之我回國後，記得幫我還書。」英國在下車前再次囑咐。

「英國，你真的太囉嗦了。」美國假裝示威地按了下喇叭。

「這可是利用你的信譽借來的書籍，要重視。」英國人鄭重其事地說，扭過頭去打量窗外的公園景色，嘴角仍是淡淡的笑意，看上去心情很好的樣子。

美國於是也笑。

英國這次來美國的時間比過去充裕一些，但前兩天畢竟身負任務，都是由美國煞有其事地領著他到白宮上司和五角大樓那邊分別會談。

年長國家在戴著「特殊關係」、「堅定盟友」這樣的身份標簽活動時總是認真嚴謹，從著裝到儀態都一絲不苟，跟任務結束那一刻的鬆懈姿態的反差大得離奇。

從五角大樓出來之後，美國看著縮在自己那輛雪佛龍越野車副駕駛座上一動也不想動的英國，一邊伸手撓他的脖頸一邊笑話他實在太重視這些繁文縟節，明明沒必要給自己那麽大的壓力，可以更輕鬆地應對。

英國心想又不是每個人都像你那樣，身邊出現再多混亂和惡意和紛紛擾擾，都能從容不迫甚至一副事不關己的模樣，但終究沒把這話說出口。

美國人卻像是看穿了他那五味雜陳的表情，在下車幫他開門時俯身過來，貼著他的嘴唇認真親吻了好久，直到兩人微喘著氣分開時，他抹了一下英國人被唾液潤濕的嘴唇，只説了句：「你別擔心。」

  
－

那之後便是像今天這樣，兩人作爲遠距離戀人算不上頻繁，但作爲國家則親密得過分的共享時光了。

從國會圖書館借來的那些厚重書籍自然留在了車後座，他們一身輕鬆地沿著波多馬克河的人行道散步。

春季的夕陽將水質尚可的河流照得波光粼粼，兩旁路上的櫻花樹已經開了不少，無論是色彩還是溫度，都讓人感到愜意。

迎面的行人有附近的居民，也有看著像跨州到來的訪客，大抵是趁國際游客還不多的時期前來參觀附近的林肯紀念碑和越南戰爭紀念碑。

事實上如果願意駕車跨過大橋的話，河的另一端那成片的灰綠色便是每年無論寒冬炎夏都有許多人造訪的艾靈頓墓園。

在波多馬克這有著「國家河」之名的河流附近，從來不缺場景來緬懷這個國度數百年歷史裡逝去的無數靈魂。

美國的眼神暗了暗，立即被英國的聲音拉了回來：「還真是很久沒來過了，我已經完全沒印象這條河過去是什麼模樣。」

美國想了想，飛快地掏出智能手機：「記錄的話可不少。」説著連上下午在國會圖書館數據中心「特別處理」的電子通道，調出一整列照片遞到英國面前。

熒幕上大多是上世紀的黑白照片，甚至上上世紀的畫作，還有一些則經過電腦上色，看著有種詭異的違和感，再往下拉一些，則是近現代的攝影作品居多，色彩絢麗的，角度刁鑽而頗具創意的。

「工業革命時期的空氣和水質真是糟糕極了，連記錄都很死板，」英國在認真瀏覽過後給出了評價，抬起頭時眼神裡是一絲嘲諷，「回想起來，那卻是我們精力很充沛的時期呢。」

美國點點頭，心想我們畢竟是這樣功利又自私的存在，環境對我們健康的影響甚至還不到經濟的百分之一。

他正想説些什麽，膝蓋卻被一股不大的力道碰撞了下，低頭一看，是個被他紋絲不動的站姿反彈到地上的小男孩。

英國的眉毛因擔憂而皺了起來，他能清楚地判斷出小男孩的臉上是疼痛即將觸發哭喊的表情。

倒是美國快速地蹲下了身，直接將男孩小小的身軀舉高，仰起臉朝他笑得開懷：「嗨，小英雄！走路要好好看著前面哦！」

那孩童的哭聲本來已經近到嗓子，在身體懸空時立刻樂了，用力地拍起手掌：「好高好高，飛起來了！」

「對不起！妨礙到你們了！」有女性的聲音由遠及近傳來，他們定睛一看，一位中年女性正推著手推車跑來，在過程中還不慎碰掉了栓在上面的模型玩具。

英國快步走過去，撿起玩具還給她，並在對方道謝後禮貌地笑笑，退回了原來的位置。

「下午好，」美國將男孩放上自己肩頭，朝面前的女性打招呼，很快就熱絡地交談起來，大致是聊家鄉和成長地之類。

男孩的手臂抱住美國濃金色的腦袋，突然歪過頭來盯著英國的臉龐，接著吃吃地笑：「大哥哥的眉毛，粗粗的——」

英國人的臉因爲窘迫而紅了些，正不知該作什麽回應時，小男孩突然伸過手來摸了摸他的眉毛，說，「還有綠綠的大眼睛，好漂亮呢。」稚嫩的話音一落，英國就聽見了美國毫無顧忌的笑聲，這下他的臉徹底紅了。

「真的不好意思，」女性趕緊抬手將男孩從美國肩膀上抱下來，神情略微尷尬，但更多的是真誠，「我家的孩子……看來很喜歡你們。」

「不用介意，他很可愛。」英國的心情有些複雜，只好抿著嘴角點點頭，謹慎地後退半步，給還在交談的美國和女性留出了一點距離，算是很有紳士風度的反應。

他就那樣沉默著看美國説話時的側臉，心中突然有種奇怪的情緒。

身在自己國家時，英國總能自然地與國民交流，哪怕他從不屬於熱愛社交的性格，但來到美國的時候則會多出幾分保留；而美國在自己的國家也是如此，一路走來隨意地與本國人問候致意，隨意地交談，但身處英國時，會表現得更成熟穩重。

這數百年裡大概有過無數個這樣的時刻吧：他們身在不同的地理位置，面對著不同的人群，卻是以同樣的身份做著相似的事情 。這該說是他們很有「國家」特質的部分，還是更像「人類」的部分呢，英國一時也說不清楚。

注意到英國的無言，美國伸手在他面前晃了晃，年長國家這才回過神，低頭發現方才那男孩的小手正抓著美國的褲腿，臉上是明顯的不捨。

英國的心頭一軟：「啊……你曾經也是這麽小呢。」

對面的女性好奇地打量兩人的臉：「兩位是……兄弟？或是親戚？」

「不是兄弟哦，」美國回答得乾脆，他蹲下身揉了揉男孩的腦袋，重新站起身時補了句，「我們比兄弟還要親近。」然後便笑著與那對母子揮手道別，握住英國的手大步往前走。

「……」英國人的脚步因爲這拉扯而稍微踉蹌，一時又判斷不出走在身前的美國是什麽情緒，只暗自琢磨著年輕國家剛才那句話的含義。

片刻後美國才低聲開口：「我是認真的。」握住年長國家手腕的力度緊了緊。

「……我知道，」英國的脚步跟著他慢了下來，喃喃地重複，「我知道的。」

「那你這算什麽表情？」美國停下脚步，抬手捏了英國的臉頰一下。

這下英國反倒愣了：「什麽表情……只是突然聽到『兄弟』這樣的稱呼，有點沒反應過來而已。」

「……『兄弟』可不會做我們做過的那些事情。」美國突然玩味地笑起來，然後在英國漲紅著臉反應過來並賞給他一拳時恰到好處地擋住。

「哈哈哈。」他笑得大聲，看著英國人那金燦燦的頭髮和眉毛，心想那在公開場合以國家身份出現時總是平靜、嚴肅甚至冷漠的臉，此時是那樣地生動而可愛，耳朵和臉頰是夕陽與害羞交曡的粉色，綠眼睛被照得閃閃發亮；盟友或兄弟，怎麽可能有機會收穫這樣的神情呢。

加拿大曾對他説過：「英國先生只有在你面前才是那樣的。」語氣認真得讓美國聼不出那裡面是不是透著一絲嫉妒，而他的回應是毫不掩飾得意的一句「當然」。

「美國你啊，在科學和探索上總會去挑戰無限的可能性，但在情感方面，卻從來沒考慮過其他可能性呢。」兩百多年前，有瞭解他的上司曾這樣評價。

「因為那不是能用理性計算的事情啊。」他當時是這樣回答的。

回憶起老上司當時愕然的神情，美國忍不住又笑出了聲。

英國有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼，美國青年趕緊正了正神色，指向人行道前方那片正在翻新的草坪，說著「到那邊休息下吧」，也沒等英國回答願意或不願意，徑直拉著他繼續往前走。

分割成塊的人造草皮被翻捲起來擱置在路旁，草坪原來的位置此時是大片的深色土壤裸露在外。

美國鬆開英國的手，蹲下身，用手指戳泥土探了下柔軟度，接著一脚踩了進去，走到正中間的地方時「砰通」一聲直接躺下。

英國站在草坪外愣了一陣，本想提醒美國那完全無視禮儀和周圍目光的舉止，轉念一想這些長期與人類脚印隔離的泥土説不定反而更乾淨，於是在後仰著腦袋的美國那期待的視綫中也踩了進來。

美國青年的腦袋和身軀陷在土裡，但他顯然毫不在意，而是朝英國舉起手臂。

英國便伸手握住他的手掌，順著那力度坐到美國人身旁，他的眼睛一眨不眨地看著年輕國家微笑的臉，突然問：「你啊，是真覺得累了吧。」

「如果我說是，你打算怎麽安慰我呢？」

「……笨蛋。」英國用空出來的另一隻手捏了捏美國的臉頰，見有淺色的花瓣落在他的眼鏡框旁，順手幫他拂開，美國很享受地閉上眼睛，嘴角上揚。

英國飛快地環視了下周圍，在距離他們不遠的那棵大樹下休息的情侶像是在調情又像是在小聲地爭吵，他突然感到有些好笑又有些甜蜜，大概在世人的眼裡，美國和他也差不多是那種模樣吧。

他握住美國的手動了動，仰躺著的青年立刻睜開眼睛，翻轉過手腕，用大拇指的骨頭卡住他的手腕並撫摸起來，指節是粗糙觸感，卻是極其溫柔的力度。

英國的胸腔湧起了一點不明所以的酸楚，不再説話，而是在美國的牽引下也躺進了泥土裡。

美國臉上的笑意更濃了，他側著的臉虛埋在土裡，雙眼凝視著英國，說：「你聽。」

英國於是也把耳朵貼近，柔軟的土壤輕壓皮膚和頭髮帶來輕柔聲響和觸感，鼻腔裡是青草和土壤樸素但不難聞的氣味，然後是……

他愣了愣，問：「這是……水聲？」

美國人看著英國人略為蒼白的皮膚陷入泥土，手掌撫上他的下巴，笑臉和藍色的眼睛在夕陽的光芒下是暖色。

「是河流，在這片大地上流淌。」

「……也是從我們身上流淌過的聲響呢。」

他們輕笑著說。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 波多馬克河(Potomac River)：位於華盛頓.D.C白宮附近的河流，昵稱「國之河」(the Nation's River)，河流所在盆地承載了美國數百年的城鎮發展史。喬治.華盛頓在這區域出生成長，這裡也曾是美國南北戰爭的戰爭要塞之一。
> 
> 2\. 美國國會圖書館(The Library of Congress)：美國的國家圖書館，館藏量為全球最大，書籍收藏量有3,000萬種，涵蓋470種語言，超過5,800萬份手稿，是美國最大的稀有書籍珍藏地點；此外還保存了很多法律文獻、電影、480萬張地圖、270萬首音樂。
> 
> 3\. ＜Amazing Grace＞：中文譯名《奇異恩典》，1772年英國詩人John Newton創作，1779年正式作爲歌曲問世，並在英語國家廣爲流傳的基督教歌曲。近現代有許多版本的演繹，在葬禮、各種宗教儀式和典禮上常有演奏。


End file.
